


More than just bromance

by mellowmasochist



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sigmund and Kyle are friends, There isn’t a lot of Sigkyle fanfics out there sooooo here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowmasochist/pseuds/mellowmasochist
Summary: After Kyle starts to realize he has feelings towards his friend Sigmund, he isn't sure whether he should confess his love towards the sorcerer or not.
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason & Sigmund, Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Sigmund
Kudos: 7





	More than just bromance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, whenever I write Sigmund speaking I personally don't like to do the whole thing where instead of typing "would" I type "vould" or instead of "this" I type "zhis". I find it kinda hard personally and I just don't want to waste time doing that, anyways I hope you can understand.

Kyle was sitting in his desk, his hands were on his forehead while a piece of paper with nothing written on it and a pen laid right in front of him. He sat there and heavily sighed to himself, not knowing what to do exactly. He has thought about doing this for months now, but now that he was going to actually do it his nervousness was extremely high like crazy.

About 8 months ago, he started to realize that he had romantic feelings for his friend, Sigmund Nightbreed. They used to actually be friends when they both first met, but after some things went down they started to become enemies, after years and years of rivalry and them hating on each other, slowly they reconciled and now they are closer than ever.

It’s been a good 4 years since they both made up, but after they became friends again, Kyle had this strong bond with the white haired sorcerer, and felt such happiness and joy whenever he was around him, and he thought this was how friends feel towards each other, but then it started to become weird for him when he woke up from an interesting dream, where they were both having a picnic in some nature like area isolated from everyone, not only that but they were cuddling and even kissing in that dream.

After he woke up, he began to question his thoughts and feelings on Sigmund, mainly on whether they were platonic or romantic. He never really thought about relationships or love for most of his life, but this was a new feeling that he hasn’t felt before. He always assumed to himself that maybe dating just wasn’t for him, and he accepted that, but now he would catch himself randomly fantasizing about him and Sigmund being all lovey dovey with each other.

In the end he came to the conclusion that he was a homosexual and that he was crushing on his friend, but now that he understood the emotions and feelings he felt, the only question left was on whether Sigmund feels the same way, or if it’s even worth telling him. A few minutes ago he had a sudden burst of courage and confidence come within him while he was listening to some music as he was daydreaming of his crush.

He thought that since tomorrow was Friday, he should leave a letter in Sigmund’s locker, telling him to meet up by the park that was close by after school ended for the week because he had to tell him something important. Right when Kyle grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, the confidence suddenly went away, he began to overthink on whether this was a good idea or not. “Oh fiddlesticks... what happens if my letter sounds too weird? How will I be able to word this correctly without sounding like a ninny??” he thought to himself.

He sat there, thinking and thinking as he leaned back in his seat and stared off into the ceiling, trying to come up with a way to write what he wanted to say but without making it sound unusual. He got back into his original posture he was in as he began to write impulsively.

**Dear Sigmund Nightbreed**

**Meet me by the park after school is over. I have something important to tell you and it’s best if we do it in a private area.**

**Sincerely, your friend and classmate Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason.**

Kyle nervously put the note inside of an envelope and closed it. He didn’t want to stress over it and decided to sleep it off and to just hope for the best tomorrow. He set the envelope on his desk, ready to go tomorrow. He turned off his light and slipped into bed. All he was able to think about at the moment was Sigmund and how perfect he was both on the inside and outside.

The next morning, he woke up and got prepared for the day, once he slipped the envelope into his school bag, he was ready to go. He only has certain classes on certain days, in some classes he has Sigmund in it and in others he isn’t there, lucky for Kyle he didn’t had any classes with him in it, he felt like it was more appropriate if he waited to see him later in the afternoon, but another reason was also because he was extremely nervous and didn’t want to be seen by anyone while he felt this way.

During lunch time, he didn’t even bother to grab his lunch and just went straight to the bathroom just to hide in one of the stalls. While he was hiding in there, he silently took out the envelope out of his bag, hoping no one heard him unzipping, he check to see that the envelope itself looked clean and perfect, but he had a bigger problem, and that was the confession itself.

He didn’t want to stutter or to mess up his words right in front of his crush while confessing his feelings towards him, if anything it would cause him to feel such embarrassment and shame, which was definitely not what he wanted. He began to practice a bit in his head, but each time just felt wrong and weird, then he heard the bell ring, it was time to go back to class now. Kyle sighed and began to get his stuff to go back to his classes.

The end of the day has now come, and since Kyle’s last class was behaving well they got to leave a few extra minutes early. The conjurer took this chance to slip the letter in his locker through the slot (I’m so sorry idk what to call it, you know those high school lockers that have those little lines in it where you can slip something through it if it’s small enough?? i’m referring to that,, anyways back to the fanfic) and left, hoping no one saw him slipped the letter in. Once the cost was clear, he headed to the park that was nearby, for some odd reason no one often comes there, so he thought that this was the perfect area since it was private enough.

Sigmund left his class and headed to his locker to get everything he needed to finish some homework this weekend. When the white haired sorcerer opened his locker and reached for some books, the first thing he noticed was a white envelope just laying there. He didn’t remember seeing it there, so he wondered who sent it and what did it say. Once Sigmund grabbed everything he needed, he got the envelope and opened it.

He noticed how it was by Kyle, which confused Sigmund, and yet made him curious. “Huh, I wonder what he wants to talk about...” he thought to himself. The only way he was able to find out was to meet the redhead by the park. Kyle was nervously sitting on a bench, looking down to his feet, waiting for the German sorcerer to come. _“Oh what the hell.. he probably won’t even come either way, I might as well leave before I make a fool out of myself"_ he thought to himself as he got up from the bench and started to head the exit, until he saw a familiar appearance form in the top corner of his eye.

"Hello Kyle! I read your letter and I came here just like you told me to” Sigmund said as he walked through the entrance. “Greetings and salutations. Sorry I didn’t come and meet up with you as usual during lunch break, I wasn’t feeling too good and I didn’t want to eat lunch” Kyle lied. They both sat at the bench where the conjurer was originally sitting at.

Sigmund could tell Kyle was nervous, but way more than the other times. He has been this way before yes, especially before he was about to take a big test and felt like he wasn’t fully prepared yet, which frankly is normal for any wizard especially when you go to a very high quality wizard exclusive school like Milkweed Academy. But this time, he’s way more nervous than before, which means whatever he wanted to talk about was something serious for sure.

Kyle was silent, he wanted to say what he had to say but didn’t know where to start. _“Oh good grief why am I stuck within my own words. Speak you dimwit!!”_ Kyle’s thoughts screamed at himself. Right before he said a word Sigmund unintentionally spoke over him. “Hey Kyle... you appear to be very nervous, way more than usual. Is everything alright?” He asked. Sigmund has issues with showing sympathy and how he cares about others, so he tried his best to say the right words.

“O-Oh yeah I’m fine yes! No need to worry about me!” Kyle laughed off nervously. Sigmund didn’t believe him, he could smell his lies from a mile away. “Kyle...” Sigmund replies to his friend's lie. “Why were you avoiding lunch time? Was it because you knew I was going to be there?“ His tone started to become serious and yet calm. Kyle froze up even more, he felt a stinging pain in his heart, he was too scared to say anything but still managed to slip a few words out.

“W-What?? No of course not!! I mean, not exactly. I just...” Kyle began to feel his hands get sweaty, the anxiety he was feeling currently was drowning his train of thought, he was just at least glad that he could finally say what he had to say in a private area. “... I wanted to not interact with you, or anyone, until the ending of school. It just feels more appropriate since there is something I wish to tell you”.

“What is it then?” Sigmund asked, his head was facing the redhead sitting next to him. He has never felt romantic feelings before towards anyone, so this is all very new to him. He never was the type to watch romantic movies so he didn’t had any idea of what the typical happy couple looks like or what do they. Even if Kyle changed his mind and wanted to leave, he was already too deep into this meet up, the only appropriate and mature thing to do is to confess his feelings for him, once and for all.

“I don’t know where to begin with in all honestly, but I guess I’ll start from the start.” Right before he continued, he cleared his throat and began to speak. “If there is one thing that I appreciate about us is how we went from mortal enemies to amazing and close friends. Whenever any drama or issues come between us we always solve them and go through them together. I have made wonderful friends back in Galaxy Hills, but you are the one I feel the most closest to. I don’t know another way to say this but, I love you, Sigmund Nightbreed, but not in a way someone loves their friend" He could see Sigmund's surprised expression form, but it wasn't a judgmental type of surprise. "I want you to always be on my side, I want to help, protect, and support you throughout your life, I know how life can be a real pain in the ass and we have to face through challenges in our life, but I want to face those challenges with you, because I truly feel connected to you more than anyone else I know”.

Sigmund didn’t know what to say, a part of him wanted to say “do you really mean all of that” and another part of him wanted to cry out tears of joy. Kyle’s lovey dovey expression quickly changed to a more concern one once he saw Sigmund’s head drop as he began to put his hand over his eyes to hide the fact that he was crying. “Oh fiddlesticks are you okay?? I didn’t mean to make you cry I’m so sorry” Sigmund wiped his tears off and began to laugh softly. “Don’t worry I’m not sad. But I must ask, is it true everything you’re saying? You’re not lying?” Sigmund asked, he wasn’t used to receiving so much genuine love and affection, and the only time he ever got affection was from his audiences in his shows, but it didn’t feel the same compared to someone personally close giving affection to him. Whenever he did receive affection from someone he knows, he automatically assumes that it’s fake or that they only like him for his sorcery and magic tricks and not for his true self.

“Of course not! Why would I lie to you about something like this?” Kyle replied. “But... why me? What makes me so special?” The white haired teen next to him asked, he seriously couldn’t believed that he liked him, and frankly speaking he also had some sort of romantic feelings for Kyle as well, but he kind of repressed them and tried to ignore them because he had a big feeling that he had no chance with him. “I don’t know. You are so unique and amazing, I have never met anyone like you before. You mean so much to me and I want you to be on my side, I don't know what will come to the future but I want to be with you, even through all of the troubles of life, because I love you."

Sigmund didn't know how to reply, he felt so happy and didn't know what to say. The conjurer started to feel embarrassed at himself for even thinking confessing his feelings was a good idea, he began to stare at his feet again in shame. "Yeah I don't know why I even told you this... just forget anything I said-" Kyle's words got cut off as he felt Sigmund's soft lips kiss his cheek. He was in pure shock, he wasn't expecting this at all and he could feel himself also begin to cry tears of joy, but no real tears shed from his eyes, if anything they only got wet a bit, but there was no denial in the intense positive emotions he was currently feeling. Sigmund broke his kiss away. "Ehh... sorry.. I'm not good with my words.. I often don't express my true emotions so its kind off err... hard" Kyle softly laughed, he knew exactly how he felt, he used to be in Sigmund's exact shoes before so he understands his point of view, hell even till this day he still struggles with expressing emotions, just not as much as before. "It's okay, I'm the same way... this confession took a lot of courage in me, I had to get out of my comfort zone..." Kyle began to lay his head on Sigmund's shoulder. "...but I don't mind, I did this confession for myself, because I knew that only hiding in the shadows alone wouldn't get me anywhere, which took me a long time to finally realize". Sigmund can feel his heartbeat start to beat faster as the seconds went by, his cheeks began to feel all warm and rosey, it felt like he was falling in love all over again. He softly wrapped one of thin arms around Kyle's body. They both stayed there in silent, listening to the wind. Sigmund wanted to tell him that he accepted his confession and that he loved him too, but he just didn't know what were the correct words to use without making it sound awkward, he decided to tell him straight up and to not hide it anymore.

"Um... Kyle?" Sigmund asked, getting nervous himself. "Yes?" Kyle looked up and made eye contact with him. He took a deep gulp before he said anything. "I um... I don't know how else to say this but... I love you too" he said slightly looking away due to him feeling embarrassed at himself. All of the anxiety that Kyle has felt for the past several months transformed into pure joy and love. "Do you... want to go out with me?" Kyle asked as he sat back up. They both were now sitting straight, with their heads turned over to each other. "Of course Kyle, I have been waiting for you to ask me that for so long now" he said smiling. Kyle was also smiling as well. They both began to lean their heads in more closer to each other, next thing they knew they were kissing.

It felt like time just suddenly stopped, Kyle and Sigmund have obviously known each other for a long time, but this is the first time they both felt so happy and in love at the same time with no need to hide any emotions. Kyle broke away from the kiss when he felt an aching pain in his stomach. "Oof... I don't feel too well" Kyle said as he laid his hand on top of his stomach. "Do you think it's hunger? I mean you didn't eat lunch today right??" Sigmund asked. "Oh yeah, I didn't go and eat lunch" Kyle was glad to know that what he felt was just hunger and not some sickness he had. "Do you want to get some food from a restaurant near by? I thankfully have enough money left for a little snack" Sigmund requested, he really has changed compared to when he was much more younger and not as mature. Kyle smiled even more, his dream have come true. "Yeah... I would like that a lot, my love".

The end.


End file.
